Mein Schatz, Mio Amore
by He-Nyotalia.Love
Summary: Nyo Alemania x Nyo Italia . Porque ambas sabían que las cosas entre ellas habían cambiado... la línea entre la amistad y el amor ya no estaba tan bien definida.


**Warning: los personajes empleado en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz.**

* * *

_Mein Schatz, Mio Amore…_

Desde hace un tiempo, las cosas habían dejado de ser igual entre ellas, o al menos esos eran los pensamientos que a Alemania le rondaban cada día cuando se despertaba, hallándola a su lado. Con un largo suspiro, abandonaría la habitación, se encerraría en su despacho e intentaría distraerse organizando el horario del día, clasificando el papeleo que debía entregar y el que debía firmar, sopesando las fechas exactas de esas angustiosas pero necesarias reuniones donde nunca se llegaba a un acuerdo, para finalmente distraerse apoyando su cabeza en sus manos entrelazadas y suspirar, solo suspirar… tantas veces había repetido el mismo escenario que se volvía un momento más de su rutina. Y todo por su culpa, ¡scheisse! ¿qué tenía esa mujer que la llevaba a la locura? Destrozaba sus esquemas en cada ocasión que podía, la obligaba a plantearse permanecer un rato más en cama acunándola entre sus brazos desestimando sus deberes, a olvidar en qué consistía su moral y cómo la defendía determinada en el campo de batalla. Se quebraría la cabeza cada mañana auto convenciéndose de que estaba viendo fantasmas donde no los había, que su relación era normal y que se comportaba así con todos porque era su manera de ser, porque los italianos necesitabas de compañía, de achuchones a cada momento, de besos robados a sus amigos, del roce de una piel contra la otra… entonces, ¿Por qué maldita sea no se comportaba de la misma forma con Japón? Y a pesar de que su mente prefería que así fuera para ahorrarse el darle tantas vueltas al asunto, una parte en lo más profundo de ella no quería. El calor se apoderaría de su cuerpo, sofocando su corazón, asfixiándolo, acompañado de sentimientos que aún ahora le costaba descifrar y que, al consultar con vergüenza y su fuerte orgullo escondido, su hermano felizmente había etiquetado como "celos".

Pero… ella no podía tener de eso, ¿verdad? ¿Se podía dar entre amigas? Puede. Sin embargo, comenzaba a cuestionar muchas cosas que antes no se hubiera imaginado. Durante los entrenamientos, aunque seguía con su programa estricto e Italia buscando maneras de eludirlo, al final terminaría detrás de ella, vigilando como un halcón que cumplía con los objetivos del día. Analizaría sus movimientos, el ritmo de su velocidad, el tiempo que tardaba, atenta a si escuchaba algo anormal en su respiración para socorrerla si hacía falta, terminando por observar su menuda figura, aquella delicada espalda con la cual sus dedos quería dibujar un lienzo invisible a base de caricias, esos brazos que deseaba ahora mismo alrededor de su cuello, sus manos de artista recorriendo su propio cuerpo, sus largas piernas enredadas en su cintura mientras se encargaba de repartir besos por su pecho, su mano viajando hacia abajo como un sediento explorador en busca de su mont-. Consciente del carril de sus pensamientos, siempre sacudiría la cabeza, demasiado acalorada, su rostro tan rojo que ambas compañeras se acercarían preguntando si le habría dado un golpe de calor o se había excedido ejercitando. Ella aceptaría un pequeño descanso para mojarse la cara, la castaña mirándola no demasiado lejos, preocupada, dándole su espacio para respirar apoyarse sobre ella en un abrazo desesperado, que correspondería con timidez e incomodidad. Odiaba no poder controlar esa situación, ser tan inexperta tanto en temas sociales como en conocerse a sí misma, soñarla cada noche que no la tenía a su lado, desear tocarla más de lo debido en las mañanas que la encontraba a su lado, ser incapaz de leerla como acostumbraba con el resto del mundo, hallarla linda, atrayente, predecible en algunos aspectos e indescifrable en mayor medida en otros. Odiaba sopesar la sola idea de que podía haberse enamorado de su amiga…

* * *

Felicia admiraba en silencio a una dormida Alemania, una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios, suave y tierna, pero sobre todo relajada. Disfrutaba muchos de estos momentos en los que, en muy pocas ocasiones, ella despertaba antes que la otra, de tal modo que podía dedicarse a observarla sin ningún problema, sin esconder ciertas actitudes tras simples gestos cariñosos y poder dejar entrever como los sentimientos que le embargaban sobrepasaban la barrera de la amistad. Porque desde hace muchos años, ella ya no sabía si considerarla una amiga cuando era evidente que quería más que eso. Conocía las emociones que invadían a su compañera, como la abandonaba en las madrugadas para encerrarse en su despacho, como cuando apoyaba el oído en la puerta podía oírla maldecir en su idioma, sus monólogos particulares, sus inquietudes, todo ello siempre acompañado de su nombre. Volvería a la cama tras eso, sintiéndose feliz porque su amor no era en vano por un lado, pero irremediablemente triste por otro porque no quería presionarla… ella debía aclararse como se sentía antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otro movimiento de avance hacia ella sin asustarla. Se enrollaría en sus sábanas, hundiendo la nariz en ellas, aún percibiendo el olor de su amada entre mezclado con el suyo y el de sus jabones de ducha, cayendo dormida una vez más hasta que una orden firme, casi rugido más que grito, la despertara para aprovechar el día que tenían por delante. Hay noches en las que se le hacía muy difícil no besar ni tocar a su aguerrida amiga, más cuando inconscientemente, entre suspiros y su rostro sonrojado, dormida, escucharía su nombre repetido un buen número de veces, teniendo que ocultarse debajo de la manta o darle la espalda, su respiración descompasada intentando retener algún que otro gemido que amenazaría con escaparse de sus labios, cerrando los ojos rogando caer dormida.

Mientras tanto, se conformaría con mañanas como esas, en donde el máximo toque que se permitía era acurrucarse en su pecho, enredar sus piernas y jugar con algunos mechones de su pelo, apartándolos de su rostro para poder obtener una mejor vista de su rostro, aunque lo que más le gustaba de Alemania eran aquellos ojos azul cielo en los que más de una vez se había perdido, consiguiendo un vergonzoso e inquieto reniego de su compañera. Su hermano había notado su extraño comportamiento últimamente, y a su forma (que consistía en blasfemar e insultar tanto como podía a la alemana por corromper a su querida sorella y en mover las manos con tanto nerviosismo que parecía que iba a propinar más de un leñazo) la animaba a dar el siguiente paso, a que todo saldría bien. Ambos habían ido contra toda moral, pero no les importaba, ¿qué pasaba si su hermano amaba un hombre? ¿Qué ocurría si ella amaba a una mujer? ¿Valían las reglas de los humanos para los países? Y no es que ella tuviera nada en contra de la Iglesia, después de todo se consideraba una firme creyente en Dios y sus representantes en la tierra, sin embargo sí se replanteaba una revisión de aquellas normas que, incluso desde pequeña, consideraba absurdas. El amor jamás debía ser vetado para nadie, sin distinción de sexo, posición social ni origen. Jamás podría dejar de lado a Alemania por razones como esas. Se sobresalta unos instantes al sentir un empuje de los brazos de la otra pegándola más a su cuerpo, un suspiro feliz abandonando aquellos labios, sus rostros tan cercanos que sus narices se rozan, los latidos el único sonido reinante en la habitación.

Ich…liebe dich, Fe.. li –Susurra, casi imperceptible, en su sueños, logrando sacar una gran y dulce sonrisa a la italiana, quien se inclina un poco besa son cautela sus labios, incapaz de retenerse solo por esta vez-

Io anche ti amo, mio amore..-Cierra los ojos, escondiéndose en su cuello, feliz y sonrojada, incapaz de percibir el ligero rojo formado en las mejillas de la alemana.

Quizás, solo quizás, podrían estar juntas en un futuro no muy lejano tal y como querían...

* * *

**Autora: Sinceramente, espero que haya gustado… es bastante dulce, y quizás en ocasiones puede rozar la cursilería, pero me apetecía hacer algo que no solo fuera Yaoi o Hetero, creo que esta pareja como Yuri merece un poco de más amor hahah. Gracias por leer, bienvenidos sean los reviews que dejéis, y si solo os habéis pasado a leer, no pasa nada x3 bienvenidos seáis también por pasaros. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
